


Just Let Me Speak

by FC_Germany



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Götzeus, Hurt, M/M, Marco Reus/Mario Götze - Freeform, Mario Götze/Marco Reus - Freeform, Moving, Sad, Transfers, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC_Germany/pseuds/FC_Germany
Summary: Since Mario transferred to Bayern, he has distanced himself from Marco for a reason. A reason in which he doesn’t explain.One day, Mats forces Mario to speak with Marco.And he listens.





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fan fic ever. I’ve written many more but never posted them, so tell me what you think! 
> 
> It’s short btw.

They stayed in silence for what felt like an eternity. But Marco broke the silence. 

“I thought you wanted to talk?” Marco said, with emptiness. 

“No,” Mario gently shook his head. “Mats forced me-“

“I called you multiple times,” Marco interrupted, sounding angry but hurt. He wanted to get straight to the point. “and you never answered.”

Mario just nodded his head. 

“Why?” Marco said, sounding as if someone crushed his heart into a million pieces. 

“I can’t say it... I just - I just can’t.” Mario replied, still not looking at Marco in the eyes. 

“You can’t explain why you disappeared? Seriously?” Marco was on the verge of crying. 

Mario is already crying. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You need to explain-“

“I can’t-”

“What did I do to you?” Marco practically yelled. “Everything was completely good in Dortmund, then you just... left. I repeated all the times we spent together in my head multiple times just to know what I did to you, Mario.” Marco calmed down, again, sounding hurt. 

“Nothing. You did nothing.” Mario shook his head, still crying a bit. 

“Then why?”

“Because I fell in love with you!” Mario was tired of it. He needed to put this to an end. 

“That’s why?” Marco said softly. “That’s why you left?” Marco continued, but harsh this time. 

“Yes, and I’m sorry.” Mario wiped his tears. 

“All this time. All these years. I thought I did something to you.” Marco shook his head. “From the day you fucking left, this was all I thought about! I felt so guilty, Mario! But it was all because you were being a little bitch!” Marco was shocked by his own words. And clearly Mario was too, considering he started crying even harder. 

Marco calmed himself down quickly, then continued. “You just left me, without saying anything.” He sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Marco started to sound hurt again, and tears started running down his cheeks. 

“Because we were friends!” Mario tried to defend himself. Then he shook his head. “Who am I kidding? We were more than friends.” Mario rubbed his eyes. He started to realize that his whole conversation wasn’t going to do him any justice. 

“You know what, Mario? You were right, we shouldn’t have talked in the first place.” Marco said with frustration, then he got up. 

Marco turned to walk to the door to leave, but he paused, and turned to look at Mario, again. This was the first time this whole conversation that Mario looked at Marco’s gorgeous eyes. 

“You fucking ruined my life, Mario,” Marco softly cried, and so did Mario. “if you just told me you were in love with me at the time, we would’ve been a happy couple,” Marco stopped to give a fake, dry laugh. “but you just had to fuck it up.” He shook his head, and walked out the door.


	2. Will it get better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that conversation, Marco’s words couldn’t stop repeating in Mario’s head.

Mario’s thoughts were overwhelming. 

‘You fucking ruined my life, Mario.’

And the most shocking, ‘if you just told me you were in love with me at the time, we would’ve been a happy couple.’

Mario couldn’t focus on any single thing, without thinking about Marco. He was right. Why did Mario suddenly transfer due to the fact that he loved him? And it seems as if Marco loves him, too. 

But again, Marco was right. Mario just had to fuck things up. 

Mario couldn’t take this dread anymore. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started writing, absentmindedly. 

He wrote:

‘Dear Marco,  
I’m so sorry. I just wish I can tell you this in person, but I can’t reach you. I wanted to tell you that you’re 100% right. I did fuck up. I am stupid. And it’s not your fault. However, I didn’t know you thought you had done something wrong. I didn’t think you cared. If you want to talk to me, I’ll be waiting for you. I always have been waiting for you. I’ll stare at my door for however long anyone can ask for, if it means I can talk to you again. Mats know my address. If you really want to talk, I’m always here. I always will be.  
Sincerely,  
Mario’

Mario didn’t bother reading it over. He just focused on sending it. 

-

It’s been four days, and still no Marco. Mario hoped every day, maybe he’ll show up. But he still hasn’t. 

Whatever, Mario has had a tiring day today from training, so he needs sleep right now. 

Mario dozed off quickly, until the sound of his doorbell rang. He groaned, and shuffled to the door to open it. 

Oh. 

“Hey.” Marco waved, shyly. 

“H-Hi. Come in.” Mario said carefully, trying not to fuck up once again. He stepped aside for Marco to come in. ‘He does care.’ Mario thought. 

They both sat accross one another. It was quiet. But not like the old days, where silence was comfortable. It was tense. 

Until Mario decided to speak up. “Did you read my letter.”

“Yeah.” Marco replied, his voice hoarse, which made Mario’s heart ache a bit. 

“Do you - do you forgive me?” Mario stammered. 

“I don’t,” Marco paused with a sigh. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.” Mario lied. His voice cracked. He bit his lip to try not to break down. “I miss us.” Mario blurted out. ‘Whatever. I already ruined our friendship’, Mario thought. “I miss when we hugged and couldn’t let go. I miss when we just walked inside each other’s houses as if it’s our second home. I miss being able to see you every day. But I just ruined it. I miss you, Marco. If I knew you loved me back, I would’ve stayed.” Mario closed his eyes for what was about to come. 

It stayed quiet. Only the sound of Marco’s clothes ruffling together was heard. Great. He’s leaving. 

Mario was about to open his eyes, until he felt something on his lips. 

Oh. 

Marco wasn’t leaving. 

Wait. Hold on. Marco kissed him. Mario doesn’t quite know if he forgave him, but this is what he’s been waiting for for years. It’s finally happening. 

Mario needed to make the most out of it. 

He kissed him hungrily, giving Marco full access to roam in his mouth, gripping Marco’s nape, and Marco gripping Mario’s waist. 

God, it was perfect. All Mario’s worries were washed away. He felt like he ruled the world. 

Then Marco pulled back. “I forgive you.” Marco gave a reassuring smile, and Mario beamed. “And I’m sorry.”

“You should be. You didn’t let me speak!” Mario said, playfully. 

“And I’m not letting you speak now.” Marco teased. 

“Wh-“ Mario was interrupted by Marco’s lips one again. 

But he was glad he was interrupted this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a happy ending, so here ya go ! Sorry if it sucks ! It’s supposed to be short, btw, for those who don’t like long fan fics. I don’t know if it’s what you want, but I still hope you like it ! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment what you think, I love feed back. Should I post more fan fics?


End file.
